


block c

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dick Pics, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, uhhh I have no excuse for this. have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: You can’t believeBertolt Hooversent you a picture like that, let alone while he knew you were in class.





	block c

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just self indulgent porn im so sorry

Class still had about 25 minutes left before Bertolt started messaging you. You know you can get away with texting him; this was a very lax class and nearly everyone was on their phone. You wanted to catch up on this last worksheet though, so you ignore him.

He continues to text you anyway, probably either bored or with a question. After  _ maybe  _ seven or eight minutes, you sigh and take your phone out.

colossus: im awake i swear  
colossus: i didnt just fall asleep  
colossus: oh wait youre probably in class, sorry  
colossus: reiner you've texted me in this class before. Answer me :(

You roll your eyes but smile at his antics.

(You): sorry babe I'm studying  
colossus: studying my ass. I need attention  
(You): I'll gladly study your ass when I get home, but right now I'm studying this paper  
colossus: >:/

He goes silent. You chuckle to yourself and put your phone back on your desk. It buzzes not even a minute later. Then again, and again. You ignore him again at first, until you decide he won't stop.

The first thing you see is his tented underwear. You can’t believe Bertolt Fucking Hoover sent you a picture like that, let alone while he knew you were in class. You scroll a little further down and then cover your phone, feeling your face flush.

His dick certainly was lovely, especially poking out of his underwear like that and head between his fingers, but you'd rather not have it on your screen in class. 

colossus: its pretty hot in here  
colossus: i think i found a good way to wait for you

The next picture is of him humping what's presumably your pillow. You're pretty sure that it goes straight to your own dick.

(You): Bertolt Hoover do  _ not _ send me dick pics in the middle of class!!!!   
colossus: I'll think about it ;)

Another picture loads of his legs crossed, dick standing up and boxers missing. You fumble to open up another app so the picture isn’t all over your screen.

(You):  _ please _ bert, i dont wanna walk out of here with a boner  
colossus: im thinking 

He sends a picture of himself and it  _ definitely  _ goes straight to your dick. His face is flushed and that looks like its your shirt he's wearing.

colossus: you only said no dick pics  
(You): you already sent one :/   
colossus: sorry that was sending before you said that :(  
(You): can you at least wait until I'm home to finish  
colossus: you gotta work for that

You try your best not to groan and then quickly glance around. Nobody seems to notice a thing. Ten minutes left in class. Usually this class let out early, so you could probably get away with giving into his oh so cruel demands.

(You): im dyin here baby  
(You): dont stop  
(You): god i love you so much  
colossus: i love you too <333

He sends a full picture of that beautiful dick of his, precum leaking from the head and over your pillow. Usually he would put a towel down, but clearly his mind was in other places right now. You can't help but go along with it.

(You): that'd better not be my pillow, hun  
colossus: and what if it is?  
(You): i guess you'll just have to wait and see

You find yourself smirking. Checkmate.  There was no  _ way _ Bertolt would cum on your pillow when he knew you'd spend hours giving him a thorough ‘punishment’ on a day before he had class himself. You knew he hated having to spend hours sitting after you've spent all evening teasing him and swatting his ass.

The teacher stands up to dismiss class, but you sit in your chair for a few minutes longer and pretend to be looking over notes on your phone. Trying to will away an erection was harder than you'd hope. You finally stand up, glancing down to make sure you being so turned on wasn't obvious. You pack up all your things and make your way out of class.

Soon you would be back to your shared apartment. The first thing you'd do is pin him down and suck him off until he was about to cum and then screw him into the mattress. Or tie him up and make him watch you jerk off as slowly as possible.

When you board the bus home, you see a message from him. You turn your phone away so nobody else could see and cover your face, embarrassed.

His spent cock resting on your pillow, cum dripping down. His fingers still on the head, seemingly smearing the cum around, and right there and then you decide he was asking for you to be rough with him. You start thinking up the worst you can do to him.

colossus: cant wait to find out, then ❤❤❤


End file.
